


Bad Moon Rising

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yoitober 2019 [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Cliffhangers, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Hallucinations, Inktober 2019, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Nogitsune, Possession, Series, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Yuri is not a superstitious person, or atleast, Viktor has never known him to be, so surely for him to make this assessment... there must be some truth to it, right? Ofcourse heissuffering from horrible hallucinations and a mysterious and suddenly onset illness but.... what is Viktor to do when he insists that he's possessed by an ancient and evil fox spirit?





	Bad Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23- "Ancient" + part one of a threeshot series I'm doing- Skating With Wolves

"We're going to the hospital,"

Yuri glanced up, a puzzled look on his face as he watched Viktor peel the blankets off of him and slowly help him to sit up

"What? No! Viktor wha-"

"It wasn't a question, Yuri,"

Yuri couldn't remember the last time he had heard Viktor's voice so stern, the last time he had given an _order_ like that

It had been... a long time ago.....

"Why are you... why are you doing this? Viktor-"

"I'm sorry Yuri, I never should have let things go for this long, but I'm fixing that now, get up, we're leaving,"

Yuri felt tense, a cold shiver of anxiety rushing through him as he watched Viktor grab clothes out of his closet, presumably so he could change out of his sleepwear

"Please... Viktor, I don't want.. I don't think-"

"I know you don't want to, Yuri, trust me, I'm Russian, we don't exactly like going to doctors either, but..."

Viktor paused, turning around and crossing his arms over his chest, a seriousness taking over his face that Yuri hadn't seen in months

"I'm not arguing, Yuri, we're going, so either get dressed, or we can go like this,"

Viktor must have been incredibly serious to be issuing demands like this, Yuri just couldn't understand _why_

Sure he had been sick for the last several days, he hadn't been sleeping, and his anxiety had been up.... but did that really warrant such a reaction from Viktor?

Especially considering that he had seemed fine last night....

"Why?" he asked slowly as he reluctantly got out of bed, starting to tug his clothes off

God, he was freezing....

Ever since he got sick he had just been in an absolutely constant state of _freezing_....

"I don't understand, everything was fine last night, wasn't it?"

The tension in Viktor's shoulders lessened, a look of sympathy coming over his face as he watched his fiance` get dressed

"You.... don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

More sympathy, and Yuri was starting to feel like he was being kept in the dark from some sort of inside joke

Or, not a joke, judging by the grim look on Viktor's face...

"Yuri... last night, you... you had a horrible, _horrible_ panic attack.... the things you were saying... they sounded like _hallucinations_.... you were completely out of it and unaware that I was even there with you, you passed out after a little wile but that... none of what happened was even remotely normal, so I decided I would have to take you to the hospital, you haven't been sleeping so I let you get a few hours in before waking you though, perhaps that wasn't the best idea but at the time I thought it was... do you really not remember that at all?"

Biting his lip, Yuri shook his head slowly, looking just as startled by the information as Viktor evidently did

"No... I-.... I don't remember anything at all from last night, just falling asleep with you... when did I... when did I have a panic attack...?"

"Around two in the morning," Viktor replied softly

He didn't remember...

He didn't remember even being up at two in the morning _at all_

"Yuri, please... you need to trust me, something is _wrong_, let's go to the hospital,"

He trusted Viktor...

He trusted Viktor explicitly and he knew that whatever Viktor was telling him to do, it was for the right reasons, he just-...

_"You'll die,"_

Eyes widening, he slowly turned his head, his heart racing as he stared at a mirror image of himself, dressed in his Eros outfit, with his hair slicked back and his glasses off, his arms crossed over his chest and a stern look on his face

"W-What...?"

_"Don't do it, you'll die, you'll **both** die,"_

"Yuri?" Viktor frowned, having noticed the fear stricken look on his face

"Yuri, what's going on? What's wrong?"

_"Don't go,"_ the other Yuri- the more confident one, the one in the Eros outfit- demanded

_"If you go, you'll die, you'll **both** die! It's dangerous!"_

"What... I don't.. unde-"

_"You have to stop him, you have to stop him from taking you to the hospital, you have to stop him from taking you **anywhere**,"_

"I don't understand..."

"Yuri?" Viktor frowned, his voice a little tighter now

_"He's not going to listen to you, if you try to tell him no,"_ the other Yuri said simply, taking a few steps closer to the one sitting on the edge of the bed and crouching down, reaching out slowly towards him

_"You aren't strong enough, but **I** am, he'll trust me, he'll **listen** to me, all you have to do is let me take over, let me tell him that we're staying home, let me in,"_

Yuri slowly shook his head, his breathing heavy as he watched his own face flicker with annoyance

_"What's the matter? I'm you, I'm your confidence, I'm your **Eros**, you've let me in before and I've done wonderfull things for you, so why are you hesitating now?"_

Something about this was wrong

Something was wrong

He couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was but there was just something _off_ about this entire thing

"No... no this.... this isn't right....."

_"It isn't **right**?"_ his Eros self sneered

_"After all I've done for you... **I** won those competitions, not you, **I** stole Viktor's heart, **I** made you who you are! You NEED me, and here I am, trying to help you again, and you're **fighting** me!? Let me in Yuri, **let. me. IN!**"_

"NO!!"

Vaguely, he could notice Viktor trying to talk to him, trying to get his attention, but he couldn't tell what he was saying, he couldn't hear him

All of a sudden the other Yuri had his hands around his throat, squeezing, an angry, furious look on his face

Yuri had never known his own expression could look so frightening

_"Let. Me. IN!! It's the only way!! You're going to die if you go with him! HE'S going to die, and it'll be all your fault! **ALL. YOUR. FAULT!** You're going to get him killed because you're nothing but a weak, spineless, COWARD!"_

"Stop stop STOP!!!" Yuri screamed, lashing out forward, trying to defend himself against... _himself_... and scratching at the other Yuri's face, trying to get his other self off of him

All of a sudden everything froze, Yuri coughed a few times, putting one hand to his throat where the hands of his Eros self had just been, before finally looking up.... and seeing Viktor's stunned face in front of him

Yuri's entire world crashed around him then, everything going cold as he stared at the little red lines that had just been scratched into his fiance's face, Viktor's hand raising up slowly to cover over his likely stinging cheek

The tears came immediately, pouring down Yuri's cheeks like a faucet

"I-I'm so-... I'm sorry.... I'm so sorry.... I-I didn't-... I didn't mean to-... I-I.... I....."

Viktor's arms were around him before he could say another word, hugging him close and rubbing his back, shushing him quietly

"It's ok zolotse," Viktor promised quietly

"I promise, it's going to be ok..."

~+~

The ride to the hospital was quiet and tense

Viktor couldn't recall a time when things between them had been so.... _distressed_

Not outside of the Grand Prix, after their... _disagreement_....

Things between he and Yuri had always been so effortless, so smooth, so full of love and affection and gentleness, but now it just felt _hollow_ and empty

Yuri had quit fighting after he scratched Viktor's face

He hadn't said a word outside of those desperate apologies, he just sat in the passenger's seat, curled in on himself and staring listlessly out the window

Viktor couldn't say that he blamed him, but....

"You need to tell me what happened," he said quietly, about ten minutes after they left the house

"I need to know what's going on, Yuri, I know whatever happened.... you weren't seeing _me_, were you? When you lashed out?"

Yuri shook his head slowly, keeping his eyes averted from his partner's

"Then.... what _were_ you seeing?"

"Myself," Yuri rasped quietly

"The.... confident version of me, he- I? he?-... _it_ kept.... saying that this trip was going to kill me, kill _both_ of us..."

"You don't really believe that though, do you?" Viktor asked with concern

"Is it your anxiety talking?"

"No and no, I... I know what anxiety feels like and I... I can't explain it but _this_ wasn't it.... this other me... it got really aggressive... it was trying to scare me, started choking me and that's when I-...."

"That's when you tried to defend yourself," Viktor concluded

Yuri didn't answer, but he didn't need to either

"Yuri... why do I feel as though this isn't the first time you've had.... _hallucinations_.... like this?"

Carefully, Yuri lifted his head, glancing at Viktor's concerned face and closing his eyes

"I don't know.... when I started getting sick I... I started having these weird nightmares... sometimes I... almost thought I was awake when I was having them..."

"So maybe they weren't actually nightmares," Viktor suggested

"I don't know... that doesn't sound like it makes much sense Viktor..."

"Perhaps you're going through something neurological, whatever you have, perhaps it's affecting your mind, causing these hallucinations,"

"Like... like a tumor?" Yuri asked worriedly

"Er... no.... I mean it- .. it doesn't always have to be that extreme of a conclusion, perhaps it's just some sort of infection or something,"

Yuri sighed softly, his fingers curling tightly into his pant leg

"I'm sorry Viktor... I'm so sorry...."

"It's ok Yuri, it wasn't your fault, I know that, you were just trying to defend yourself,"

"Against something that wasn't even there.... I never would have had those stupid hallucinations in the first place if I wasn't so damn _weak_...."

"You aren't _weak_, Yuri, you're _sick_, two completely different things, one does not equal the other," Viktor insisted with a frown

"Maybe I'm both," Yuri muttered back quietly

"You are not weak Yuri! You are the strongest person I know, to live the way you do, with your brain _constantly_ attacking it's self, like... like a snake eating it's own tail, and yet you not only live, you _thrive_, you push, constantly you-"

"Wait," Yuri said suddenly, his head raising up for the first time since they left

"Say that again, about the snake?"

Viktor paused, frowning a little and staring at Yuri in confusion

"The... snake eating it's own tail....?"

"Yeah... yeah there's a word for that.... what... what is it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes," Yuri said firmly

"It matters alot,"

Viktor stared at him with skepticism, but pursed his lips anyway and started searching his mind for the term he was looking for

"Ah... I think it starts with an 'o'.... Oboron? Orchid.... ob... obarrow...?"

"Ouroboros," Yuri said suddenly, his voice quiet and light, like a breath of fresh air

"Yeah, that's it, why? Does it mean something particular in Japanese?"

"Not exactly, not.... the way you're thinking," Yuri said quietly, his stomach sinking as he slowly an his fingers through his hair

"Yuri.... you're frightening me, what the fuck is going on? What's ... _ouroboros_?"

"When I started getting sick... do you remember? It was right after I got those boxes from Hasetsu,"

"Ok...?"

"Remember that cylinder? The stone one? The _broken_ one?"

"Yeah, vaguely, why?"

"I think that's why I'm sick,"

Viktor frowned, staring at Yuri in confusion

"Ok, darling, _wait_ a moment, slow down, how... does this connect to ouroboros exactly...?"

"That's what the cylinder was labeled, the kanji for 'ouroboros' with the symbol of the snake eating it's own tail on it, I didn't think anything of it at first but.... I started getting sick that night, the night we opened those boxes, and the symptoms...."

"What, you think something in that cylinder made you sick?" Viktor asked in surprise

That.... would actually make sense

Yuri was right, he had started getting sick that night, not long after he uncovered that weird stone cylinder

He had been handling it for several minutes, trying to figure out what had originally been in it and why his family had sent it to him, if the cylinder had had something on it- some sort of mold or fungus or something- that Yuri had touched...

Maybe it had caused an infection and Yuri was currently suffering he effects of that

It lined up surprisingly well

"Yes... and no...."

"Yuri... now isn't the time for being vague,"

"I'm not sure if you'd believe me if I told you the truth," Yuri confessed, fidgeting a little

"Yuri, I will believe anything if you're honest with me," Viktor said seriously

He didn't know why Yuri was acting so cagey about it, when had Viktor ever not trusted him?

Luckily, Yuri himself seemed to reach that same conclusion without any further convincing, and finally resolved to be honest with his partner

"Do you remember what I told you a few months ago about.... Japanese folklore? Oni and tanuki and... kitsune?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with this?"

"Well there's.... there's something _else_ too.... it's called a nogitusine, it's... an evil kitsune, a _dark_ kitsune,"

"Alright....?"

"Nogitsune are malevolent spirits, they possess people in order to breed chaos, pain, and strife, they feed on those emotions, it's like lifeblood to them, and they make their hosts sick... they suffer from fevers, night terrors, weakness... _hallucinations_..."

"Yuri... darling... are you trying to tell me that you think you're possessed by an evil spirit...?"

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," Yuri muttered, hanging his head again

"N-No no, it isn't that! I just.... sweetheart, don't you think we should look for a more rational explanation first?"

"There might not be time, the longer a possession goes unchecked, the worse it gets, the weaker the host gets, the hallucination kept telling me to let it in... that's a classic nogitsune tactic, if I keep saying 'no' then the nogitsune's influence over me is much slimmer, but the weaker I get, the harder it'll be to keep saying 'no', and once I say _yes_... I'll have no control at all, and I'll.... I'll hurt people, I'll... _destroy_ people..."

Viktor was quiet and tense, not sure what to do or say, not sure how to react...

He had never thought Yuri to be a superstitious person, part of him was convinced that this was only coming about due to whatever infection or illness Yuri had contracted, fogging up his head

It made sense after all, considering he was having hallucinations...

But part of Viktor was still holding onto the promise that he had made- that he would believe Yuri no matter what

And knowing that Yuri wasn't a superstitious person just made him all the more trust-worthy, right?

Because this was so out of the ordinary for him to believe, it must hold _some_ water.... right?

"Ok, so how do we defeat a nogitsune? How do we get rid of it?"

"I.... don't know..... I never paid much attention to those legends... we could call my mom and talk to her, she might know more,"

Great....

So on top of the fact that Yuri believed in all of this, he didn't know how to get rid of it...

"Yuri, how about this? Do as the doctors say, humor me, let me get you admitted to the hospital... and wile that's happening, I'll call whoever I have to call, research whatever I have to research, I will find a way to get rid of the nogitsune and I'll flush it out, ok? I swear it, you have my word,"

Yuri looked up at him, his expression hesitant but... _wanting_

He clearly _wanted_ to trust Viktor

He wanted it so _badly_....

"You promise?"

"I promise, zolotse,"

Yuri nodded, reaching out for Viktor's hand... only to pause suddenly, a look of terror stricken across his face

"WATCH OUT!!"

Before Viktor could react, Yuri had taken the weel of the car and given it a sharp turn

That was the last thing he remembered before blacking out

~+~

"I saw a fox in the road,"

Yuri's voice was so quiet, so... _distant_....

He looked like hell too, he looked like a fucking _ghost_, and Yurio couldn't stand it

"A fox," he repeated slowly- not really asking, more like _demanding_

"I'm sorry...." Yuri mumbled quietly, curling in on himself

Yurio sighed loudly, rubbing his face and shaking his head

As much as part of him wanted to be angry.... he knew he couldn't be, not now, knowing what he knew

"Is this the only time you've seen a fox where there probably wasn't one?"

"I... I think so? I've been... I've been having hallucinations but... I never...."

He fell quiet, and Yura had to hold himself back from letting his anger take over

Sighing quietly, the blonde stood up, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at his.... _freind_.... with tired understanding

"Come with me, there's someone I need you to meet,"

Yuri looked hesitant, his hand wrapping around Viktor's protectively

His fiance` had gotten out of the accident remarkably well, not even any broken bones, some cuts and bruises but that was it

He had been awake and talking half an hour ago but had been admitted to the hospital for concussion watch just in case

Now he was sleeping, and Yuri was, understandably, reluctant to leave

"He'll be fine and we'll only be gone for a minute, if you want to be rid of that _thing_ infecting you, you'd better follow me,"

Yuri's mouth fell open, blinking slowly as he rushed out of his seat to follow Yurio out of the hospital room

"W-Wait, you... do you know? About-"

"The evil fox spirit shit? Yeah, I'm aware,"

"B-But... how!?"

His confusion was pretty well expected, Yurio was prepared for it

"I want you to meet my cousin, he's Polish, came all the way from America to see me.... and to help you,"

"I don't understand," Yuri frowned, keeping himself close, practically on Yurio's heels as the blonde lead him down another corridor and into an empty hospital room

Or atleast... it looked empty at first

As soon as Yurio shut the door behind them, two other men stepped out from behind the door, both a fair bit taller than the skaters, dark-haired, one sported a full beard and green-hazel eyes, bulky with muscle and wearing a leather jacket, the other was thinner and lankier, with brown eyes and pale, mole-speckled skin

Yurio didn't hesitate to approach the second one, standing between he and Yuri and gesturing between them

"This is my cousin Miecyzlaw, you can call him Stiles; Stiles, this is Viktor's fiance`, the other Yuri,"

"Mmmm you know I hate it when you use my real name, right?" Stiles ticked

"I know, that's why I do it," Yurio grinned back

"I'm sorry... what's going on exactly?" Yuri asked slowly, glancing between the three of them anxiously

"You're possessed by a nogitsune, right?" Stiles asked, taking a step closer

"I... I think I am.... yes,"

"I was too, a few years ago, I got better but.... it wasn't easy, ofcourse for _you_ it'll be significantly better, you're still in the early stages, you haven't said 'yes' yet, and the chaos has only just begun,"

"Only just begun?" Yuri questioned with disbeleif

"Sure, you think scratching your fiance's face and crashing his car is the worst a thousand-year-old evil spirit can do? Trust me, that's just getting started, warming you up, breaking you down enough to weaken you so that you'll say yes... let me guess, you've been going through this for.... a week?"

"Just about," Yuri said quietly

"Mm... you're right there, right on the cusp... it's only going to get worse from here- _way_ worse, unless you let us help you,"

"What do I need to do?" Yuri asked immediately

"You need to be willing to get rid of that thing, no matter what cost it requires," the other man- the one in leather- replied simply

"Whatever the cost, I'll do it,"

Stiles and the other man exchanged glances for a moment, before he stepped closer, moving to stand beside Stiles, his eyes glowing red and his teeth growing sharp under the artificial lights of the hospital room

"Even if it kills you?"

"Yes," Yuri promised immediately

"Even if it means you're no longer human?"

Yuri's eyes narrowed with determination

"_Yes_,"

With another glance exchanged, the one in leather started walking closer again, and Yuri braced himself, willing himself to stay still

"Hold on tight then," Stiles instructed

"This might hurt,"


End file.
